The present disclosure relates to a device management system, a device management method, and a storage medium storing a device management program.
In one remote operation system, a browser of a remote terminal device or the like can be used to browse an operation screen of an image forming apparatus and instruct an operation.
In one device monitoring system, when an abnormality occurs in an electronic device, an monitoring device displays, on the operation panel of the electronic device, information of the progress of notification to the manager or the like.